


Sundowns on Somber Hearts

by ErebosBlue



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (Ben mostly), A whole bunch of protective idiots, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dialogue Heavy, Dream Smp, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Heavy Angst, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I forgot to mention that Peter and Johnny aren’t dating in the beginning, I got inspired by the Dream SMP, I have no idea where this came from, It just happened, It's just inspired, Kinda, M/M, Miles Morales Needs a Hug, Not Avengers friendly, Not Tony Stark Friendly, Not a Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Peter Kaine and Ben are triplets, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker-centric, Protective Ben Reilly, Protective Johnny Storm, Protective Kaine (Spider-Man), Protective Miles Morales, Protective Peter Parker, Sweet Miles Morales, Unreliable Narrator, Why Did I Write This?, again not really, and wrote this, it's...complicated, no it's not a crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErebosBlue/pseuds/ErebosBlue
Summary: Peter's hand tightened around his dagger as he sat upon the boulder on the edge of the battlefield. Kaine and Ben, his brothers both in arms and by blood, readied their hands near their own weapons. Miles' eyebrows knitted in worry. One wrong word from anyone and he knew that war could break out. Miles sent Gwen a warning glace so she would know to secure the area. Gwen nodded and quietly made her way to the opposite side of the field."Is this how you want this to end?" Peter slowly rose and gracefully jumped off the boulder, landing on the ground. "Because that's the way this is heading." Johnny, Peter's boyfriend and effectively his right-hand man, joined at his side, hand resting on his short sword. Peter raised the hand with his dagger, the light reflecting off hitting the man in charge of the opposite side square in the face."Peter, you're being unreasonable-""I don't care. I don't care what is or isn't reasonable.Youbackingusinto a corner will end in disaster and we both know it. So," Peter's mouth up-turned into a more than slightly crazed smile, "stand down. Or else."
Relationships: Kaine (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Ben Reilly, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Kudos: 10





	1. Tensions Rise (Peter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha this _totally_ isn't based on the Dream SMP what are you talking about? This is _100%_ original. Okay okay, I admit that this is literally just an off-brand Dream SMP, but I thought it would be fun and good practice. You _don't_ need to know the Dream SMP to read this though as it's only inspired and the plot is mostly my own.  
> This was specifically based on these two animatics:  
> ["Dream SMP Finale Animated" by MelodyAnimation](https://youtu.be/jRjBjyXqGR4)  
> and  
> ["Dream’s Threat to L’manburg Dream Smp Animatic" by Rosentin Moon](https://youtu.be/OKY0QzNpS1A)  
> As stated in the tags this story is strictly in 3rd person, but the POV does shift. (It'll be per chapter and not in the middle of chapters.) Peter is the main character, but every POV is incredibly important and they are main characters.  
> Though this may be disappointing to some, characters are a bit more black and white than in the Dream SMP. I do love grey characters, but it's Spider-Man characters (and some other Marvel characters.)  
> If you're curious, most characters aren't based on Dream SMP characters, but Ben _is_ based on Wilbur/Ghostbur. So, yeah. You can guess where his story is going to go. It's not gonna be fun, but I am _so_ excited about his story line in particular.  
> Last little note (hopefully) if you like the Avengers this story is not for you as they are sorta kinda dicks. (They're actually _very much_ dicks.)

Peter sat under a barren tree. The harsh winter winds making him hide further into his jacket. The jacket itself wasn't meant for the serve winter. He mainly wore it for the looks. The black leather gave some protection, but not enough for him to stay outside for as long as he was. Peter tilted his head upwards to look over the town below him. The tree he was leaning on was on a hill overlooking it. Peter's lips tightened into a line as he saw people go about their day. Maybe it would have been different had he been sitting here months ago, but as it stood, all he could feel was resentment.

### September 5th

Peter paced the halls of the house he shared with his two brothers. Though Peter was anxious often, him being anxious about any sort of meeting was few and far between. He was confident talking about things to do with issues in Entovermen. As he had lived in Entovermen all his life and knew where most, if not all, issues originated. Of course, there was personal discourse, but meetings almost always focused on things like food, water, shelter, new people, (which happened a decent amount,) etc. However, Peter couldn't shake the feeling that this meeting was going to go horribly wrong. 

That feeling happened a lot with Peter. His gut told him when things would go horribly wrong with near-perfect accuracy. It was something little could contest with and Peter used it to his advantage. Though it might be weird to have your gut feeling play out 9 times out of 10, Peter justified that it was most likely a side-effect of his... boundless life experiences. He knew how to avoid less than stellar people and knew how to get out, or just avoid, bad situations. He also justified it by the fact that both of his brothers seemed to have the same gut instinct he did. 

Peter stopped his pacing as he reached his room door for the 4th time. Even if things weren't likely to go well, pacing wouldn't exactly help the situation. Neither would sitting in his room, but it was better than using up his energy. Peter sighed and flopped onto his bed. He didn't like not knowing what to do, but he found himself in that situation more often than not. Peter was tempted to unsheathe one of his daggers and fiddle with it, but if anyone walked in it would be seen as more than a bit threatening. Not that anyone besides his brothers was likely to walk in, but even they might see it as Peter preparing for the worst, (which he may have been.) 

His thoughts, which were slightly getting out of hand at this point, were interrupted by a sharp and abrupt knock on his door. Peter made no effort to sit up but did call out to the door.

"Come in." After only a moment's delay, Peter's door was opened to reveal a less than pleased Kaine. 

"We need to go." Peter's head tilted slightly.

"It's already 4?"

"It's 3:45, but yes, it's time to go." Kaine left before Peter could ask another question which was probably for the best. Peter heaved himself off of the bed and made his way to the front door. Kaine and Ben were waiting for him as he expected. Without sparing them a second glance, he made his way over to the coat hanger and put on his leather jacket. Inside it was warm, (enough,) but outside was beginning to really feel like Autumn. With that, the triplets made their way to the town hall.

The building itself was rather bland. Nothing of interest to look at. It worked, for the time being, and Peter wouldn't say it was an eye-sore, per se, but it certainly didn't _enhance_ the town. Most of the town buildings were actually rather beautiful. They were recent for the most part, Entovermen had only been around for somewhere around 30 years, and even then Entovermen only started growing in size and population in the last 15 years. How the people that settled here were so good at building houses and shit was beyond Peter as he and his siblings lived in the same house they did when they were growing up. 

Peter's eyes snapped back to the building in front of him when he realized his mind had wandered. Ben was staring at him, slightly confused. Peter shrugged in response. Ben seemed to take that as an answer to his question, even if it really wasn't as even Peter had no idea what the shrug meant, and walked with Kaine into the town hall. Peter followed behind, still caught up in his own head.

The fear that had settled into his gut hadn't left. It was annoying, to say the least. Nothing would go _that_ wrong, (hopefully,) and being anxious over nothing was simply exhausting. Kaine, Ben, and Peter made their way to the main table where the meeting was set to happen and sat down. From the looks of it, everyone that was set to be there was already there. There was some discussion between individuals, but it was mostly quiet. Peter looked at the time on his communicator quickly to see how much time they had to waste. The time read 3:53.

Peter and Ben talked among themselves as Kaine had made it very clear that he was not in a talking mood. If Peter was honest, he wasn't either, but making small talk was better than wallowing in his own anxiety. Plus, Ben was clearly in a talkative mood, he generally was, and him pestering Kaine could easily end in (another) broken table. After the 7 minutes they had to spare, Tony Stark, the pseudo leader, (or whatever,) stood up and addressed the group. 

"Thank you all for coming. As per usual, we will be talking about anything that is going wrong in Entovermen before switching over to any suggestions people might have. I will go first as I am already speaking." Peter held back a sigh. Tony had a knack for either pointing out incredibly minor problems or starting fights over pointing out things that weren't actually problems. "Now, I will say that I am more... privileged than a lot of the people in Entovermen-"

"You think?" And there goes Ben and his inability to shut up. Well, Peter couldn't exactly say anything as he was also a loud-mouth, but Ben really took it to another level. Tony cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Even with that, I have noticed that the lower section of Entovermen is becoming, how do I put this, much rowdier?" Peter's once disinterest turned into caution. His gut feeling made a lot more sense now.

"And what does that mean?" Kaine beat Peter to questioning Tony. 

"Oh right. You 3 live down there, don't you?" Peter rolled his eyes, not even hiding how done he already was with the conversation. Only in town hall would Entovermen be split up into sections when it really wasn't big enough to be.

"I'm more than certain that you already knew that." Peter hesitated to say more. He wanted to shut down Tony immediately, but Kaine was smart to inquire instead. Not because the triplets would actually _agree_ with him in any way, shape, or form, but because if the reason was biased enough, it could cause... problems. Tony raised up his hands in mock defense. 

"I don't mean this in any offensive way, it's just that your entire section," Peter narrowed his eyes, "is becoming steadily more rowdy, as I said earlier. I'm simply afraid that this will cause issues later on." Peter's eyes remained narrowed and focused on Tony as he stood up from his seat. 

"The most our section, as you put it, has done is enjoyed each other's company. Sure, we can get loud, but we're being _family._ " The other people Peter was referring to were Miles, Gwen, Jessica, and Cindy. Miles and Gwen were young, Gwen being 18 and Miles being 17 respectfully, and Peter had taken them under his wing. He hadn't meant to, at first, but he saw so much of himself in them and he couldn't help it. Jessica and Cindy were older, but they still didn't have a family when they came to Entovermen and Peter was quick to invite them into the makeshift family.

Family. It really was a family. The only ones related by blood were Peter, Kaine, and Ben, but that didn't mean that they didn't see the others as family. Miles and Gwen were like their little siblings, though Kaine still held firm that they weren't actually _that_ close, (they were.) Jessica and Cindy were also like siblings, though Peter felt less... paternal over them. (Jessica was older than them and Cindy was around the same age.)

Another member of the meeting, Reed if Peter remembered correctly, stood up to try and defuse the situation. 

"Alright, Alright. Can we please calm down? I, for one, have not noticed any issue with any person or group of people. Therefore, we have no need to draw attention to any group." Peter grumbled but sat down. Reed was someone he generally saw eye-to-eye with, so he let the conversation between him and Tony fade. Kaine and Ben seemed a little hesitant to drop it, which was fair, but nodded lightly once they saw Tony sit down. 

The rest of the meeting went by without issue. No real issues had popped up over the month between the last meeting, so that portion went by quickly. As for the suggestions, only one person had anything to add and it wasn't a great idea. It was shot down by Kaine as he was the one that generally brought up logistics, and then they said their goodbyes. Peter was still peeved about what happened with Tony and he could tell his brothers were too. 

The walk home was quiet. Peter couldn't shake the feeling that the something that his gut had warned him about, wasn't over yet. Unlike earlier in the day, Peter didn't ignore and paid excessive attention to everything happening around him. Being aware of his surroundings was a good thing, but him obsessing over every detail was often not. Nonetheless, Peter continued to do so until they reached their house. Peter collapsed onto the couch in their living room. Ben joined him immediately while Kaine waited a minute before sitting on the edge.

After minutes of mindless talking, there was a knock at the door. Peter groaned, but made his way over to it. When Peter opened the door, he was met with Tony Stark, because of course he was.

"Hello?"

"Sorry for intruding," Tony's smile edged on something Peter couldn't discern, but it didn't look nice. "I was just here to invite you and your brothers to dinner. An apology of sorts for being out of line at the meeting." Peter felt doubt rise inside him. Tony was not one for admitting he was wrong and even when he did, it was never this easy to get one. Still, dinner would be a great excuse to get more info out of him.

"You know what? Sure." Peter said in his usual friendly demeanor. Both of them clearly had their own plans for how dinner would go and Peter couldn't wait to tear Tony's plans down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is that. Was it the vibe I was going for? I'm not sure, but it was fun to write. I have no idea how frequently this will be getting updates, but it should hopefully be more than monthly. Hopefully.  
> The next chapter will either be from Ben's or Peter's perspective. I haven't decided yet, but I've narrowed it down to those two.  
> Also, Johnny will show up eventually, but not right now. Reed was here though, so yeah. There's that.  
> If you were curious, the dinner is going to go terribly, but y'all already knew that.  
> Until next time, (which will hopefully be in a week or so)!


	2. And it Tumbled Down (Ben)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This time we're in Ben's head. Time for a dinner disaster.  
> I want to reiterate that this is just going for the _~v i b e~_ of the Dream SMP and not directly the plot. I want to mention this because the reason Peter and gang separate from Entovermen is _very different_ than how L'manburg started in the Dream SMP.  
> (Look, I was not gonna have Peter and gang selling drugs, okay?)  
> Also! This got posted less than a week after the last chapter! :D I'm so proud of myself, honestly. This never happens. I'm so excited about this fic even if I know no one else will be.

Ben's hand paused over the journal sitting on the desk. It would be so easy to read it. So easy to relive. But his brain kept telling him it was bad. That the journal was only there to symbolize... something, and Ben shouldn't read it. Curiosity bit at him. The journal was the answer to his questions, but was it worth knowing? Ben picked up the journal. He wasn't going to open it, if he was honest with himself. He dragged his hand over the markings on the edge. The journal symbolized all the pain once held in his mind. Maybe that was best left in the past anyway.

### September 5th

Ben was surprised when Peter approached them with the dinner invite. Ben knew for a fact that Peter didn't like Tony as much as Ben and, presumably, Kaine. He, however, figured that Peter had a plan and decided to agree to it without much thought. Kaine, though, seemed less willing. 

"Dinner? With Tony Stark? What in the fuck do you mean?" Kaine crossed his arms as he sat on the couch. Ben didn't blame him, per se. Tony Stark was notorious for messing with their lives, and dinner with him didn't sound... fun. Peter sighed and sat down on the chair next to the couch. Normally, the triplets all sat on the couch, but chairs were nice for guests and when one of them was especially not in the mood.

"I know it _sounds_ stupid, but he clearly has a plan, right? Well, think of how easy it would be to tear it down _before_ it gets to be a city-wide issue. There's no way that he would win against all 3 of us if he did start a fight, and this being a presumably peaceful, if you call it that, dinner, we can counteract any bigger plans he has past today." Peter made some good points, and Ben really would've gone without the plan as well. Maybe it was just him being reckless, but dinner with Stark sounded like an ample opportunity to poke holes in the man's ego.

"Alright, fine. I'll go with you. Even if this is doomed to end horribly." A grin spread out on Peter's face as he stood up once more.

"Great. See you at 6, then." Ben didn't get the chance to ask what that meant before Peter was off to his room. Ben sighed and leaned further back into the couch. He was actually rather glad that they would be having dinner at Tony's, but Peter _clearly_ had some sort of plan he wasn't telling them. Kaine glanced at Ben with a confused look to which Ben just shrugged. Kaine also noticed that Peter wasn't telling them something most likely.

Then again, Ben knew that all of them kept secrets from time to time and he really wasn't one to talk. 

Kaine eyed him suspiciously, but a neutral look fell over his face once more after not that long.

"No matter how stupid this might be, it is actually a good thing that we're going over to Stark's for dinner." Ben tilted his head to which Kaine continued. "We're running low on food. It's not really bad right now, but it's getting there." Ah. Ben hadn't paid much mind to it, but now that Kaine mentioned it, they were running low. It was a huge deal as they had a farm next to their house, but this year had not given them as much as it usually would. Not to mention the fact that they were now helping out the other people who lived next to them. 

Ben really didn't mind this. He loved them like they were blood family, but he could see the strain that it took on their own resources. Peter liked to try and hide it from them, but Ben could see how much stress he took upon himself to try and keep everyone afloat. It was just Peter's way of doing things. Ben made sure to help out where he could, even if Peter didn't like him doing so.

Kaine and Ben sat in comfortable silence as they waited for the time to go by. Ben was talkative, sure, but Kaine wasn't so much and Ben _really_ didn't want to be kicked out of the living room. Sometimes, he could push his luck and get away with some mindless small talk, but he knew that with the dinner coming up, Kaine wouldn't tolerate it. 

When the clock finally hit 6, Peter came back downstairs. Ben raised from the couch with Kaine to meet Peter at the door. There wasn't any need to say anything as they knew where they were going and, (mostly,) why. Ben reached for his brown blazer that was hung up with the other jackets. Sure, it wasn't the warmest, but Ben liked the style and could deal with the cold. Ben also hesitated before grabbing his shortsword. He felt better about grabbing it once he saw Peter's daggers both sheathed on his hips and Kaine's greatsword on his back. All 3 of them were preparing for the worst.

Then again, when weren't they? 

He could barely remember a time where Peter wasn't worrying over everything and spending every ounce of his being helping other people and neglecting himself. He could barely remember a time where Kaine openly smiled and joked. He had his moments, but so much of him was guarded from the world and even his brothers. He missed it. Really, he did. Kaine and him were still close, but there was always something missing. Something that Ben couldn't replace. It hurt, to know that they could never quite have the relationship they once had.

"So, once we get there, what the fuck is the plan? Just eat dinner until he says something wrong and then stab him? That seems... not great."

"Number one, we aren't going to stab anyone unless things get _really_ bad." Kaine huffed. Peter cleared his throat and continued. "Second, we'll have to see what he does first. So, this is more go with the flow, you feel?" Ben nodded. He found it a little odd that mister "plans aren't really my thing" was asking Peter about a plan, but then again, Peter generally went into situations with a plan.

The 3 talked a little bit more about the "plan" which was mainly just Ben trying to get Peter's real plan out of him, (not that it worked.) Ben was more than slightly frustrated that he couldn't get Peter, resident loud-mouth second only to Ben himself, to spill or even _hint_ at why he actually accepted the dinner. He had no doubt that what Peter had already told them was true, but Ben really wanted to know the full truth. Kaine seemed to notice Ben's frustration and told both him and Peter that if they didn't shut up that he would drop-kick them both.

After a little more walking, they made it to Tony Stark's house. It was the largest house in Entovermen to the surprise of no one. Stark was always rather wealthy and had no hesitation in showing that off. With the number of times that he had commissioned people to add rooms to the building, Ben was surprised the house still managed to look coherent. it didn't look _good_ , in Ben's opinion, but it still looked like a house. So, that was something. 

Peter took the lead and knocked on the front door. To Ben's surprise, Tony himself opened the door. Ben was well aware that he had guards and was not afraid to surround himself with them if he thought someone was going to even maybe hurt him. He even had guards deal with anything paper lest he get a paper cut. He followed the belief of "never let your enemies see you bleed." Ben always thought that the extremes he went to keep that mantra was ridiculous, but people really did seem to fear the man. Ben wasn't one, but Ben wasn't really afraid of anyone in Entovermen. 

Sure, a lot of them were plenty strong, but he knew how to handle himself. Plus, he knew the ins and outs of Entovermen like the back of his hand. He may not be the strongest, but he could certainly get the jump on someone if needed.

"Ah, there you are. I was wondering if you'd show up." Ben's face soured at Tony began talking. If they said they would show up, why would they bail? Ben watched as Tony's eyes looked over the weapons each brother had. Maybe he expected them to show up without weapons, (or just better hid weapons,) but that really wasn't their style. Sure, when they needed to, they did, but that was rare. 

"We agreed to come, so here we are." Ben suppressed a cringe at Peter's bubbly voice. Ben hated how it sounded. It was fake, so unbearably fake, but most people knew Peter with that voice. Ben knew why Peter did it, but he much preferred his natural, slightly deeper voice. Speaking of, he also preferred Kaine's natural voice which he heard even less often. Unlike Peter, his natural voice was softer.

The brothers were led through the house to the dining room. Ben thought it looked gaudy, but it wasn't his house. They were seated at the table which was far bigger than it needed to be. Tony lived alone and Ben was fully aware that he didn't exactly have people over for dinner often. He guessed it was to prove a point. A lot of Tony's possessions seemed to be there for that reason. 

The dinner was quiet at first. Ben was too on edge to start a conversation and he figured it was the same for his brothers. Why Tony didn't start one was beyond him. Wasn't that the whole reason Tony invited them? To talk? The hand that wasn't on his fork landed on the hilt of his sword. Every bone in his body was telling him that he needed to be ready to jump into action. That something was bound to go wrong, and Ben needed to be ready to protect his brothers. Ben quickly glanced at the guards. There were 2. Both were positioned right next to Tony. One had an axe and the other a mace.

That meant they were capable. 

You couldn't exactly fake being able to wield an axe or mace like you could a sword. At least that meant Tony saw them as a valid threat. Though, that also meant that a fight would be tougher if one did break out, (which was a very real possibility.)

Whether it was a good or bad thing, Tony eventually broke the silence.

"As you know, I invited you here to apologize for the meeting earlier today. I was out of line to say what I said." Ben had to grip his thigh to stop himself from shouting out something. "However," there it was, "I did want to... discuss the point I made." Ben held his tongue once more. He really didn't want to ruin Peter's plans by saying that there was nothing to talk about. (Even if there really wasn't because nothing was happening.)

"I figured that might be the case." Ben watched as Peter dropped his fork and crossed his arms, leaning further back into his chair. Ben set down his own fork and tightened his grip on his sword. Though Peter was smart, he was very opinionated and refused to back down. From experience, Ben knew to get ready for a fight whenever Peter got into some sort of debate. (People were faster to pull out their weapons than admit they were wrong.)

"You said that every person in the lower section is family, correct?" 

"Yes. We're family." Ben spat out before Peter could respond civilly. He did feel slightly bad that he might be ruining Peter's plans, but the way Tony was talking to them was so demeaning and Ben really couldn't hold his disdain in. Kaine set his hand on Ben's thigh briefly. Ben's posture relaxed. Contact was important to all 3 of them. It helped calm them down even if Kaine, specifically, wouldn't admit it. Ben turned his gaze to his food to try and stop himself from shouting anything else, even if he really wanted to. 

"None of you are related by blood other than you though, correct?"

"Yes, but family isn't determined by blood." There was a pause before Peter added, "That's a common misconception though." Ben had to respect how much control Peter had over his tone. He could control his voice to a degree, but Peter really did sound friendly still even if Ben could see Peter getting a dagger ready out of the corner of his eye. Kaine also had his over his pocket. If Ben remembered correctly, he kept small throwing knives on his just in case.

The triplets weren't the only ones getting ready though as Ben could see the guards edging their hands dangerously close to their weapons. Ben narrowed his eyes at them. One of them lowered their hands so Ben counted it as a win. 

"I guess it's all a matter of perspective in the end." Tony hummed. "I meant what I said when I told you your section was getting rowdy, I should've said it differently, but the point stands Clearly, this is a matter that should be handled within your group, so I would appreciate it if you told them to lay low for a bit."

"May I ask why?" Ben could hear Peter's voice waver. This was not going to end well. 

"Some... changes are going to be made to Entovermen. I am simply afraid of them causing issues."

"Changes? This wasn't talked about in the meeting."

"Yes, changes. This has been talked about, but I did not need to go through the group to enforce them. The group has accepted me as the leader, or whatever word you want to use, of Entovermen. I have decided that some things need to change."

"This should've been talked about as a city." Ben was surprised by how long Peter's chipper personality lasted, but it was gone at this point. Ben couldn't blame him as he was _pissed._ Stark was known for his hubris, but this was something else. Deciding to change an entire city without talking to the city as a whole? Entovermen had changed from time to time as he grew up, but nothing drastic.

It was a city for people who were lost to seek refuge. A city for lost souls. It used to be a stop for traveling people, but that had slowly stopped. Most people that stopped by now stayed. It made sense. Ben had always seen Entovermen as a safe place. A city hidden away for you to heal. That feeling had wavered in the past years, but Ben was convinced that it was just him. Now, he knew it wasn't.

Things had changed since Tony and a select few others arrived. They made the whole city tense. Weapons once left at home were now always in grasp. Ben had tried not to see it, he tried to pretend that it was the same town it once was, but it wasn't. It really wasn't. Whatever changes Tony had planned would only make Entovermen fall deeper into something it wasn't. Or didn't use to be.

"I'm doing what's best for the city. What would talking to everyone do? They'll either agree or they won't. But them agreeing doesn't matter. I'm going to do what'll help Entovermen in the long run." Tony stood up from his seat. Ben went to follow, but Kaine once again put his hand on his thigh. Ben grumbled slightly, he really didn't want to be looked down at, but stayed seated. "Look, I'm giving you an option. Either you tell your section to lay low, or I take matters into my own hands." With that, all 3 of the brothers leaped up from their chairs, weapons drawn.

"You won't fucking touch them." Kaine hissed out. Tony glared at them and motioned to his guards. Both guards drew their own weapons. The axe wielder took the lead, stepping in front of Tony and reading their axe for a swing. Ben took a step forward to protect his brothers, but they seemed to have the same idea as they were still in a line after Ben took the step. Ben panicked once he realized that a fight was inevitable. Unless...

"Wait. We're not here for a fight. We'll talk to our section." Ben prayed that Tony would go for the bait and let them go.

"Ben-" 

"Just trust me, Pete." Peter hesitated before sheathing his daggers. Kaine followed suit. Ben smiled at both of them and sheathed his own sword. Tony nodded before nodding towards the door.

"Get to it then. I'd rather you didn't cause problems again." Without any other words exchanged, even though Ben really wanted to tear him to shreds, they left. As soon as they were outside the door, Kaine spoke up. 

"What the fuck was that?" Ben huffed and turned to look at Kaine.

"Well, a fight wasn't exactly a good idea and we can just _not_ tell them that."

"What does that even mean-"?

"I think..." Ben trailed off. He knew what he wanted to say, but should he really suggest it? It was a big thing to decide to just _do_ , but Ben couldn't stand the idea of just allowing Tony to do whatever he pleased. At least, not to his city. Ben cleared his throat and started again. "I think that we should do something. I mean, obviously, we're gonna do something, but I say we take Tony's leadership position away from him or make it so that it's not _our_ city he's messing with." Peter tilted his head at that.

"What do you mean?"

"If we make our own city, it won't be his choice what happens to it." The 3 fell into silence before Peter spoke up again.

"Can we just do that?" Ben shrugged.

"What's stopping us?"

"War." Ben paused at what Kaine said. He hadn't thought about that. Then again, wouldn't it be worth it? To make a city that was Entovermen used to be? Ben thought so. 

"I'll be honest, I see where that would be a good idea, but I think it should be a backup plan, you feel? We should try and take away his power first. War wouldn't be fun for anyone and we should avoid it if at all possible." Ben smiled at Peter. He had a feeling that things would go well with him leading the charge.

At least, he hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, I kept complaining to my friends that the characters weren't at the dinner until more than 1,000 words in. This chapter was only supposed to be 2,000 words long I don't know what happened.  
> If you're curious about me dating every chapter, it's because there will be bigger time skips happening later on. Currently, the timeline has been really short, but that won't last.  
> Next chapter will either be from Kaine's or Miles' perspective. I'm not sure yet. (Maybe the perspective will be Johnny, I really don't know.) Mainly because I don't know if I want to do all the brothers before I branch out or add another character before I finish up the triplets. Also, don't worry, not every chapter will be from a different perspective. I just want to establish some characters first before I go back to Peter.  
> I'm not even sure if Ben feels different from Peter, but I really hope so. Ben's storyline, like I said in the first chapter, has got to my favorite one that I've planned for this fic. Don't get me wrong, I love Peter, but Ben's is just gonna be fun.  
> Anyway! Until next time! (Which will hopefully be in another week or so.)


End file.
